fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Krystal Pérez
/ Mexican (descent) |ethnicity= Caucasian |class= |weapon= Her own telekinesis |element= Telekinesis/Electricity |vulnerable= Extreme overuse of her powers |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= Fantendo Velocity |status= Alive |abilities= Extremely powerful telekinesis, can pick up information on anybody |affiliation= Dynamite Crew |aliases= Pretty Pérez |relations= Nick Anderson (boyfriend (?)), Laura Palmer (best friend), Quentin Pérez (brother), Tayshaun Fitzgerald, Amy Jackson (allies in battle) |height= 5'3" |voice= }} Krystal is a human from Earth. She has got very powerful telekinetic powers and is also known for looking "extremely hot" by other characters in the series. She is also known for having the power to control/attack with electricity, that supposedly runs through her blood stream after a big accident she was in. She is also one of the major characters in the Tayshaun and Amy series, alongside the title characters and Brendan Palmer. Appearance Krystal has long black hair, a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Her eyes are deep blue and she has freckles. She has a cyan strap on both shoulders sometimes. Backstory Krystal never really had an easy life. As a kid, her father was murdered, she had a huge accident including an electric wire, narrowly surviving (which is why she has electric powers, apparently) and she had telekinesis that kept getting in the way (but it was not as strong as it is now). After first meeting Nick, She started showing interest in him, but Nick showed feelings to her too, causing her to hide her feelings at all times. Aside from that, her mother is close to disowning her, she is treated like an alien, but she always has her looks to get by. Her past constantly haunts her and her father's ghost literally haunts her too. Her ability to find information on anyone quickly is one that has lead people other than her mother to think she might be an alien, despite her hometown having quite a few real aliens hiding in it, that can be hard to find, with their identities being human-like. After meeting Tayshaun and Amy, Krystal started to join forces with them to protect Earth from any dangerous threats with the former and to protect the latter from being tracked down by people from her time. After a portal to another dimension opened, Krystal seemed lost as both her allies had decided to check it out and she had some downtime, so she decided to join a band that her brother was already in and perform with them. She eventually started going to the Fantendoverse after some time, to get away from her home life in California. Personality Krystal is usually very docile. She hardly gets wound up, but when she does, she will launch a huge "telekinetic shockwave", to vent her anger, that could even loosen the strongest of structures according to her, so it's best to keep out of her way when she is angered, otherwise you might be knocked out. At times, she can be timid, however. Relations Quentin Pérez Quentin is Krystal's brother. Although she doesn't think they get along well, they ave actually shown a great bond in the past. Nick Anderson Krystal's relationship with Nick is a hard one to understand. She likes him, he likes her, but Krystal always tries to shrug off the feeling. Aminu (Brendan's Minun) Aminu has developed a crush on Krystal. He fell for her at first sight after joining Brendan in his research and became somewhat attracted to her, possibly because of her looks. Fantendo Smash Bros. moves Krystal is set to appear in RTA's Fantendo Smash Bros. game, Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown. Her moves within it are: Attacks *Neutral weak attack: Krystal punches with the fist closer to the camera, then does a fist flurry. *Side weak attack: Krystal kicks the opponent *Up weak attack: Krystal punches upward *Down weak attack: Krystal sweep kicks the opponent, flooring them *Dash attack: Krystal lets loose a small telekinetic attack at the opponent *Up smash: Krystal throws the opponent up then punches them even further upward *Side smash: Krystal unleashes a small flurry of lightning bolts at the opponent *Down smash: Krystal lets out a telekinetic wave on one side (left side for the camera) and a lightning bolt on the other side (camera's right side) *Neutral aerial: Krystal flips around, covered in electricity *Front aerial: Krystal does a jump kick *Back aerial: Krystal performs a drop kick *Up aerial: Krystal shocks anyone above her *Down Aerial: Krystal kicks downward. If hit right, the attack will meteor smash your opponent *Neutral Special: Krystal unleashes a small ball of telekinesis at the opponent *Up Special: Krystal flies up with her telekinesis *Side Special: Krystal lets off a jolt of electric that goes off in all directions *Down Special: Krystal predicts an attack and counters it *Brainstorm: Krystal's Final Smash. Krystal stores her power and lets off a huge electric-telekinetic shockwave. Anyone unlucky enough to be in range will be KO'd Idle Animations *Crosses her arms and taps her foot *Looks at her nails Taunts *Up taunt: Krystal chuckles, swinging around in the opposite direction she was facing *Side taunt: Krystal lifts herself up telekinetically *Down taunt: Krystal kicks some dirt off her boot, then sighs Victory Poses *Krystal lifts herself up telekinetically and says "Too bad... Maybe next time." *Krystal lets some electricity loose and says "I find my ways", smirking *Krystal faces the camera, saying "And that's how it's done," with her arms crossed Quotes Gallery Krystal human.png|Krystal, as drawn by RTA Krystal doodle.png|Krystal, as drawn by Amy Krystal Perez SI.png|Krystal, as drawn by Inferno. The orbs surrounding her represent her telekinesis in a physical form Krystal Ham.png|Krystal, as drawn by Trivia *Krystal's IQ is 591, according to her. Whether it is true or not is unknown. *Krystal also performs vocals in a band with Brendan Palmer, Nick Anderson, and even her own brother. She usually uses her telekinesis to hold the microphone. Category:Original Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Musicians Category:Alive Category:Permission Needed Category:Heroines Category:RTA Games Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:RTA's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Elemental Characters